Redemption Tale
by kyle115
Summary: Carter was friends with chara as a child, the two were the best of friends. Things changed however when chara was thrown into the underground by her parents. Carter was unfortunate enough to witness it, and ever since then for twelve years he searched for chara. presently, he was hired to locate missing kids on the same mountain chara disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

Humanity is not always good, in fact humans can be no better then monsters they can be vile,evil,murderous creatures.

This is a tale of humans and monsters one of love and friendship but, also one of pain and sadness. Chara when she was born, had a less then normal life both her parents hated her and always neglected she was old enough to be doing errands, chara was immediately put to work doing chores. If she didn't do her chores her punishment would be severe. When chara was eight she was entered school, and she thought it would be different for her, she was wrong. The children there hated her so did the teachers and to make things worse they picked on chara and called her things like monster or demon. This in turned caused chara to not only hate her parents, but humans in general.

Of course this all changed one day when she met her first friend. On that day, the bullies had decided to amp up the daily pain they cause to chara and decided to attack her. Luckily for chara before the bullies could do to much damage, a boy came to charas rescue beating the kids away from chara. After the bullies were gone, the boy turned back to chara and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Chara nodded and winced at the black eye on the boy's face.

"Yes I'm okay but what about you?" Chara said in return. The boy shrugged and laughed it off before looking at her with concern.

" it doesn't matter, do those bullies always mess with you like this? He asked. Chara shook her head yes and frowned as she looked at the ground before speaking again.

" why did you help me no ones ever helped me before? Chara asked. The boys eyes narrowed at this and he looked all around the outside of the school, glaring at the kids and even some of the teachers that just stared at them.

" so everyone here is just cruel to you then, that's not right and I won't stand for it, I'm going to be your best friend. Charas eyes brightened up at this and she smiled.

" really, you'll be my friend just like that? Chara asked. The boy nodded and smiled at chara once more.

" yes just like that, my names carter what's yours? Carter asked. Charas smile grew larger, and she gladly gave carter her answer.

" my names Chara, it's a miracle to meet some one like you carter. Carter smiled at charas response and hugged her.

" don't you worry, I'll always be there for you chara I promise. Carter said. Chara sniffled in the hug, causing carter to chuckle as they separated.

" we should get going now don't you think, school is over after all. Carter said. Chara nodded and wiped the tears off her face.

" yeah um ill see you tomorrow then? Chara asked. Carter nodded and waved as he and Chara walked away from the school. Over the next year, Chara and carter bonded more. Chara got picked on less and less when Carter was around, making an improvement in charas life. Despite this, charas home life got worse and worse until it hit a climax. On that day, charas parents got a phone call from a mysterious man telling them to throw Chara into Mt. Ebott. Charas parents were only to happy oblige and quickly set to work on taking Chara to the mountain. This was unfortunate for chara as she was still sleeping when her parents grabbed her and put her in the car. Fortunately for her however was that carter had planted a bug in charas house to listen in to make sure Chara was okay, and was now coming with his father to rescue her.

" hurry dad we have to make it to the mountain befor they throw Chara in! Carters dad growled as he pushed down harder on the gas and turned on his siren.

" don't worry son I'm driving as fast as I can, and those monsters are going to pay for what they've done to that girl, it was a smart thing planting that bug in her nodded and grimaced as they drove.

" I'm not feeling proud until we save Chara dad if she gets thrown down there she'll die and this will all be for nothing. Carters dad stayed quiet at this as they reached the mountains upper ridge, where they arrived just in time to see Chara get thrown in.

Carters dad cussed at this, and pulled out his gun before exiting his car and shooting at charas parents, causing them to fall to the ground in fear.

" you sick mother fuckers how could you do that to your child! Your both under arrest for first degree murder. While his father arrested the two, carter had exited the car and ran to the pit with tears in his eyes, looking down into the shadows of the pity with sorrow and rage.

" Chara no! Damn it if only I was faster, if only I was at your house maybe, maybe I could have stopped this. As carter cried, his dad quickly ran over to him and scooped him up into a hug.

" don't cry buddy she's in a better place now, and those two are going to pay for it believe you me. As carter and his father left, carter took one last look at the pit, before falling asleep. Fifteen years then passed, charas parents were in jail, and carter himself was now a successful detective solving many cases of murder, theft, and cheating. It was this very reputation, that brought the attention of a group of parents who had lost their children over the years. This case of course interested carter as he found out that all the children disappeared on Mt. Ebbot. Carter of course wasted no time in getting to the mountain, with plenty of supplies so that he could investigate the pit right away. However, when carter arrived at the upper edge of that cursed mountain he was surprised to see a boy being bullied in front of the pit. Recognizing what was going on, carter loaded his gun and stepped out of his car.

" hey what are you doing to that boy leave him alone! The children became startled at the sound of Carters voice and scattered, while the boy being bullied tripped and fell into the pit. Carter cursed at this, and quickly grabbed his bag of supplies before running towards the pit and jumping into it.

" hang on kid I won't let you die! As carter fell, he quickly came within the radius of the boy and grabbed him before spinning him around so that he would survive the fall.

" hey kid, if I die from this my cell phone is in my pocket, you can use it to call for help ok? The boy nodded at carter, and carter smiled as he closed his eyes and awaited death. But death never came as carter landed in a bed of flowers saving his life. Carter looked up in surprise, before setting the boy down and standing up.

" hey kid you okay? That was quite a fall. The boy nodded and smiled at carter before grabbing his hand.

" yes I'm fine thanks to you, I'm frisk, what's your name? Carter smiled at frisk and kneeled to look at frisk in the eyes.

" I'm Carter it's nice to meet you though I wish it could be under better circumstances. Frisk nodded and then tilted his head at carter.

" mister if you don't mind me me asking why did you come to this mountain? Carter chuckled and ruffled frisks hair before speaking.

" it's a long hard story kiddo but to make it short some kids went missing on this mountain now that I know this flower bed saved us perhaps the missing children still live how would you like to help me find them? Frisk nodded and carter smiled before standing up.

" now then where should we start? Frisk shrugged and then looked around, before pointing towards a ray of light that showed one single flower.

" there's some light over there why don't we go see if we can find anything. Carter nodded and stood up before walking with frisk over to the light. To the duos surprise however the flower looked up at them and smiled.

" Howdy I'm flowy flowy the flower, golly you must be new here right? Well don't worry I can tell you all you need to know. Carters eyes narrowed at this as he stared at flower and squeezed frisks hand a bit to warn him. Frisk looked up at carter, noticing his stern expression, and then tensed up himself, being ready for anything as flowy continued to speak.

" you see down here in the underground you grow strong by collecting love, and I'm sure you want love don't you? Well don't worry I can help you out with that just catch my friendliness pellets and you'll have all the love you need. Flowy then launched a couple of friendliness pellets at carter and frisk, but carter stepped out of their path, protecting frisk as well. Flows expression soured at this and his face became covered in a demonic visage as he looked up at carter.

" that kid may be an idiot, but you aren't you know what's going on here don't you well it doesn't matter I can still kill you, let's see you get out of this. Flowy then surrounded the two in a circle of friendliness pellets and laughed demonically as they began to move towards the two. Carter smirked at this and once again unhooked his golden custom made pistol from his belt, before quickly Kneeling and firing in a circle to destroy all of the friendliness pellets.

" looks like your pellets aren't enough buttercup. Flowy growled at this and a vine came out of the ground to smack carter, sending him flying away from frisk. Frisk gasped at this and tried to run to carter to check on him, but vines wrapped around frisk keeping him in place. Flowy laughed at the look on frisks face andb moved over to where carter was before picking him up with a vine.

" I must admit you are quite deadly with that weapon of yours, you must already know about kill or be killed then good saves me the trouble of explaining it to you before I kill you. Flowy then began to slam carter on the ground over and over again until he only had one HP left.

" well I think you've had enough, oh but I should kill the kid in front of you before I finish you off just to have some fun. Carter groaned and slowly crawled towards his gun not willing to just lay there and die and as he did, he raised his pistol and fired one good shot at flowy before he passed out. The bullet stayed true to its aim, but flowys head jerked at the sound of the discharge, and the bullet only went through one of his petals. None the less, flowy screamed in pain and turned back toward carter with a murderous expression on his face.

" you want to die so badly then fine I'll kill you first. Flowy then raised his vine to impale carter but before he could a fire ball hit him causing him to go flying away into the darkness, and freeing frisk as he disappeared. Frisk immediately ran over to Carters side and checked on him.

" Mr. Carter are you okay?, please be okay, don't leave me alone ! Carter groaned in pain And chuckled as he patted frisks hair.

" don't worry kid I'm not dead yet but this sure does hurt -ngh do me a favor, get some where safe eh? Carter then faded into unconsciousness just as he heard a voice speak.

" what an evil creature attacking an innocent defenseless child and- oh my your friend is hurt! Frisk turned around as he heard the voice and was greeted by a female goat monster.

" can you save my friend please! The goat nodded at frisk and quickly moved over to carter and picked him up.

" follow me my child, and do not stray we are going to my house. The goat and frisk then quickly transversely the ruins, passing by a dummy, traps, and even a few other monsters as they rushed towards the goats house. When they arrived, the goat took carter to her room and laid him on the bed before turning back to frisk.

" don't worry my child, I will save your friend, I just need to feed him and he'll be alright. Frisk tilted his head at this and looked confused.

" um goat lady, how is food going to fix him? The goat smiled at frisk as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

" you can call me Toriel my child, and as for healing your friend, monster food is magic and can heal any and all of your wounds depending on what you eat. Frisk nodded in response as he watched Toriel cut out a piece of pie.

" why are you alone here, you seem like a nice lady? Toriel momentarily froze as she made her way back to her room but then shook her head and smiled sadly at frisk.

" it's a long story young one, and a story I don't want to tell twice once your friend wakes up though I'd be glad to tell it. Toriel then fed the price pie to carter, physically healing his body, but he remained asleep as he was exhausted. Toriel laughed at this and turned back to frisk.

" well then my child I shall show you to your room follow me and let's let your friend get some rest. While Toriel showed frisk to his room, carter dreamed. Carter had a habit of lucid dreaming so as he dreamed he was conscious and was aware of what was happening as his dream took form. Carter found himself in a field of flowers and to his surprise he saw a girl around his age standing in front of him.

" hey you there, am I dead? Is this heaven? The girl froze as carter spoke then turned around slowly, revealing that it was Chara.

" carter how are you here? You can't be here, it can't be you! I have to be going crazy! Carter seemed taken aback by charas reaction to him and quickly stepped forward to wrap Chara in a hug.

" Chara calm down! What's wrong, what's happened where are you? Chara chuckled and tucked herself into his hug before looking down as a tear streamed down her face.

" I'm dead carter, and you shouldn't be here there's nothing for you here. Carters expression turned to one of shock and he hugged Chara tighter before looking down at her.

" so you did die down here?, but yet I can talk to you in my dreams? what the hell is going on with this mountain? Chara laughed and kissed Carters cheek as she pulled away.

" you have to leave the underground it's not safe here for you. Carter opened his mouth to argue but before he could say anything, Chara chopped his neck causing him to be kicked out of his dream and to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter breathed heavily as he sat up in the bed and tried to grasp the information he had just learned. As he shook of the sleep, he Looked up in shock as he noticed that he was in a house, and tried to get up quickly but he was still sore and collapsed with a loud thump to the floor.

" ack- son of a- that hurt- ugh where am I? As Carter pondered where he was, Toriel entered his room and gasped at his state.

" oh your awake and you've fallen out of bed, my apologies for not coming up faster, I was just getting frisk breakfast, that flower really hurt you bad. Carter chuckled and shook his head as he stood up and popped his muscles working out the soreness in them.

" it's no problem mam, though I do have to ask if you've seen that weed before? Toriel frowned and shook her head no as she followed him into the hallway.

" I'm afraid not he's never been there before usually only fallen humans come from that direction and I try to take care of them. Carters eyes widened at this and he smiled as he looked at Toriel.

" that means you've met Chara then right? Tories eyes widened in surprise at the mention of charas name and turned to Carter in shock.

" you knew Chara? Carter nodded and then frowned as he looked down making Toriel get curious.

" what's wrong Mr. Carter? Carter chuckled hollowly at hearing Toriel call him Mr and looked up with water filled eyes.

" Chara came to me in a dream last night, even if I didn't lucid dream I would have said it was just a dream but, Chara she must of wanted to comfort frisk or something because she was planning on talking to him but reached me instead, Chara didn't waste any time though, and told me she died down here. Toriel looked down in sadness and she to began to cry as well.

" when Chara first fell down here my son Asriel, found her and my ex husband Asgore and I adopted her, we were happy for a time but then Chara she got so sick we tried everything we could but we couldn't figure out what was wrong and she died. Carter nodded at this and rubbed his eyes as he started saving memories for later.

" so that's how Chara died after that what happened to the other kids. Toriels face darkened and Carter winced as he knew that the answer wouldn't be good as Toriel spoke again.

" after Chara died Asriel took her soul and Transformed into his adult form to carry her to the surface to bury her, unfortunately the people who saw him didn't take to kindly to him and attacked him, he came back here dying, and gave us charas body before he- he turned to dust. Carters eyes widened at this and his anger spiked as he growled.

" Damn it, I remember that day, dad said that the towns people were being stupid after some old man in a cloak started preaching about how monsters are evil, I'm sorry about Asriel Toriel. Toriel nodded and wiped her face as they neared the kitchen.

" I'm sorry for crying life sense then hasn't been easy so many children came after this, and all of them died as well. Carter froze at this, and his blood boiled as he heard this.

" it- it wouldn't happen to have been six children would it? To Carters horror, Toriel nodded, making Carter furious.

" who-who killed them? Toriel sighed and looked down as she she spoke.

" they died for a reason, long ago humans sealed us in a barrier after we lost the first war, my ex husband King Asgore he killed them for their souls so he could break the barrier and destroy humanity for what they did to Asriel , he regrets killing them but that doesn't make it right. Carter nodded and pulled out his gun checking the ammo before putting it away and looking up determined.

" despite this information it's my duty to bring the truth to the children of those parents and to try and get frisk back up to the surface. Toriel looked uncertain at this and frowned.

" you want to leave? You and frisk could live here safely. Carter nodded and looked Toriel in the eyes as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

" I'll ask frisk what he wants to do, but it's my duty to get back up to the surface and I'm determined to see that through. Toriel nodded and went into the living room to sit in her chair while Carter went to talk to frisk.

" morning kiddo how's breakfast? Frisk perked up seeing Carter up and got up to hug him.

" Mr. Carter your alright miss Toriel was right monster food is magic! Carter chuckled at frisks enthusiasm and kneeled once more to look into frisks eyes.

" yeah I'm alright kiddo but we have a choice to make, or rather you do. Frisk looked confused at this and tilted his head.

" what do you mean Mr. Carter? Carter smiled and ruffled frisks hair again.

" I know I told you that you were my partner but things from here are going to get dangerous kids have died down here frisk and I don't want you to die, so I'm giving you a choice stay here with Toriel while I sort this out or come with me. Frisk looked surprised at this and clung to Carters leg.

" but Mr. Carter if you go out there won't you risk dying? Carter nodded and smiled as he closed his eyes.

" frisk- if I die, it will be for the greater good, you'll be safe no matter what and I can be with Chara again, some of the monsters out there won't hesitate to kill a human, like that flower, and I'd die before I let anyone hurt you, even if we do make it all the way to Asgore I can't promise we will both live even if we do I do not think we will be the same at the end of this journey so with this in mind what do you wish to do? Frisk looked uncertain fear flashing in his eyes for a moment before looking determined.

" I'm coming with you,your not doing this alone. Carter chuckled at frisks answer and stood up as he shook his head.

" I knew you were going to say that you and Chara have the same morals always determined to help. Frisk laughed at Carters answer and followed Carter as he went to talk to Toriel.

" Toriel frisk has chosen to follow me on my quest is that acceptable to you? Toriel sighed and nodded with some tears in her eyes.

" my child, if Carter wasn't here I may have kept you here he's right in what he said, it is dangerous but since he will be by your side I shall allow it just be safe my child and don't hurt anyone please? Frisk nodded and tearfully hugged Toriel goodbye.

" thanks for telling me stories and taking care of me Toriel I won't forget you. Toriel smiled and patted frisks back.

" I won't forget you either my child, now run along. Carter smiled at the twos interaction and headed out the door first to be greeted by a snowy forest.

" huh now this I didn't expect snow underground hmm that's new, well better start on our journey. Carter then began to walk down the path and five minutes later, frisk joined him.

" so Mr Carter what's the plan? Carter whistled as he walked and looked around and thought.

" well I figure we walk till we get to the castle can't be that hard right, besides I've got my gun to deal with any real threats we-. Carter stopped talking suddenly, and pulled out his gun pointing it at a grinning flowy.

" wow you didn't even have to fight her did you, you big cry baby, because the kill joy is here to protect you, well he won't always be around, you mark my words he will die then you'll be next. Carter growled at flowys words and fired his gun at him, but flowy evaded the bullets and escaped.

" gah freaking weed frisk stay close to me from now on if he can be where ever he wants to he's dangerous. Frisk nodded, and the two continued to walk through the forest. As they walked though, some twigs snapped behind them and Carter jerked around fast firing as he did whatever it was that was following them though just simply disappeared making Carters eyes narrow.

" frisk I have a plan you go up ahead I'll follow you ok. Frisk nodded and Quickly walked ahead of Carter, while Carter walked backwards into the shadows. As Carter watched frisk walk, he noticed a glow appear behind frisk and a figure appeared behind him. Seeing this as his chance, Carter snuck forwards until he was right behind the person and held up his gun before speaking.

" that's close enough to frisk, why are you following us? The figure froze and held up their hands in surrender before speaking.

" hey now no need to be so hostile, I just wanted to greet a new friend by shaking their hand. Carter Stared at the person for a moment, before nodding and putting his gun away.

" very well then you can shake our hands but don't try anything or you'll be dead faster then you can blink. The figure nodded and turned around to shake Carters hand which resulted in a fart as the person had a whoopie cushion in their hand. Carter froze for a moment along with frisk before the two began to laugh.

" ha ha that was a good one what's your name stranger I'm Carter and this is frisk. The figure chuckled and pulled down his hood to show that he was a skeleton and smiled at the two.

" well nice to meet the two of you I'm sans, you two must be humans right that's hilarious, but I don't really care much my brother papyrus on the other hand wants to do nothing more then capture a human to get into the royal guard. Carter nodded at this information and put his gun away.

" thanks for the warning sans I'll try my best not to hurt him if he challenges us alright? Sans hesitated for speaking again but smiled before he did.

" thanks for telling me Carter oh wait here he comes quick hide behind those confidently placed pillars. Carter shook his head at the ridiculousness of the underground and helped frisk quickly hide behind a pillar as papyrus came towards sans.

" sans what are you Doing just standing there why aren't you at your post!, the puzzles haven't been recalibrated for eight days! What have you been doing for eight days? Sans shrugged and looked around.

" oh I don't know my job, don't you know bro I was patrolling for humans? Papyrus crossed his arms and glared.

" I don't believe you your lying, you don't have a workers bone in your body. Sans grinned at this and shrugged as he looked back at where Carter and frisk were hiding.

" then I guess you could say I'm nothing but lazy bones huh? Papyrus huffed at this and face palmed.

" nyeh enough with your puns sans now have you seen any humans? Sans shook his head no and smiled.

" nope no humans have been seen at all bro sorry. Papyrus frowned at this and stamped his foot.

" darn it how am I ever going to get into the Royal guard if no humans show up, I won't have friends or get the love and respect I crave for! Sans shrugged and grinned again.

" I don't know but maybe you should marble at these pillars they might help in your search. Papyrus growled at sans pun and stomped his foot some more.

" sans some pillars and puns aren't going to help me now stop making puns and get back to your post. Sans chuckled and shook his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

" that's what I was doing bro ill see you later. Satisfied with this answer papyrus nodded once and marched away, while Carter and frisk came out from behind the pillars.

" Well that was something. Sans shrugged and smiled at Carter and frisk.

" eh my brothers eccentric but he's not dangerous he's as harmless as a fly. Carter smiled at this and nodded as he looked around.

" anything else we should now as we go on our way? Sans nodded and Walked past the two in the opposite direction that papyrus went.

" entertain my brother if you see him again, he needs it. Carter stared after sans for a moment longer, before turning to frisk.

" well that was interesting huh want to keep going kiddo? Frisk nodded and smiled at Carter grabbing his hand once more before the two began walking once more. As they walked, the two came upon a star like glowing object. Grabbing their interest, Carter and frisk investigated the strange object.

" what do you think this is frisk? Frisk looked at the star and shrugged as he reached out a hand to touch it.

" I don't know but it fills me with determination. Carter raised an eyebrow at this and touched it just as frisk did.

" it's- it's a save point? What like in a video game what do you make of this frisk. Frisk shrugged as he touched the star and poked it creating a save.

" I think we should use it, it could save our lives. Carter nodded at this before turning and noticing a box next to the save.

" hey look at this, I think it's a storage crate. Frisks eyes widened at this and he rushed over to the box.

" let's see what's inside! Carter nodded at frisk and the two looked inside to see a pair of gloves.

" gloves? Do you want to take them frisk?Frisk didn't even take a moment to decide as he shook his head no.

" I don't want to fight anyone so I don't think I should. Carter smiled at frisk and ruffled his hair.

" alright then kiddo let's get moving. Frisk and Carter then continued on, coming to a sentry post warning them about a monster ahead called doggo. Carter rubbed his chin as he looked upon the sentry post and tilted his head.

" what does you suppose some one left a warning here for frisk? Frisk shrugged and smiled.

" maybe it was sans he seemed nice enough. Carter nodded and took a step forward but as he did, a snowdrake jumped out of the snow to stand in front of him and frisk. Carter tensed up at the sight of the creature and put his hand on his gun.

" hello there, can we help you? The snow drake didn't say anything in reply, Instead it launched a pair of boomerangs at frisk and Carter. Seeing that they were being attacked, Carter quickly whipped out his gun and shot the boomerangs away from him and frisk knocking the attacks off target. The snowdrake smiled at this as it thought up a pun before speaking.

" that was some very ice aiming there friend. Frisk and Carter exchanged a look with each-other before laughing at the snowdrakes pun. The snowdrake smiled at this praise, and nodded at the two before skipping away. Carter chuckled as he gathered his wits and turned to frisk.

" I guess that was our first real fight out of the ruins huh? Frisk nodded at this and smiled as he and Carter began walking again.

" that certainly wasn't to hard to spare that monster, why would flower think that it's meant to be kill or be killed down here. Carters face darkened at the mention of flower, and his thoughts turned even darker when he thought about how chara must of felt when she was thrown down here.

" perhaps things were different at some point frisk, or maybe some one influenced him to think life is about killing to protect your self, who knows? Frisk fell silent at Carters words and frowned as they walked.

" did you know chara very well Carter? Carter froze and turned to frisk with a frown before smiling at frisk.

" you could tell thinking of flowey made me think of her huh? Frisk nodded and Carter patted him on the head.

" that's a story for another time frisk, let's keep going. As they continued down the path, the bushes rustled, and an ice cap jumped out of them. This time expecting the attack, Carter quickly pulled out his gun and shot as the ice cap launched ice sickles at them. Though Carters aim was true, he ended up shooting the hat of the ice cap causing it to shatter and causing it to turn into an ice cube. Now without a hat, the ice cap began to cry worrying about its appearance, until frisk spoke up.

" I think you still look fine as you are. The ice cap stopped crying hearing frisks voice and looked up with tears in its eyes.

" R-Really? Frisk nodded and smiled as he quickly made a new hat for the ice cap out of an ice sickle he found on the ground.

" there you go good as new. The ice cap smiled at its new hat and nodded at frisk before hopping away leaving Carter to look at frisk with amusement.

" well that certainly was brave of you going up to a monster like that. Frisk nodded and smiled as he looked back at Carter.

" that monster wasn't so bad I wonder where this doggo is? Carter shrugged and put his gun away.

" I don't mind, I really just hope we don't come across a monster I have to kill, the only one I have beef with is asgore for killing the kids that came after chara. Frisk nodded and sighed as they walked.

" I wish I knew what happened down here. Carter nodded and rubbed his face as they continued walking.

" I'm thinking the same thing frisk. As the two walked, frisk and Carter walked upon sans and papyrus and froze as papyrus stared at them.

" sans are those humans? Sans shook his head no and smiled as he replied.

" no those are rocks silly. Papyrus frowned at this and then turned from the rocks to Carter and frisk.

" what about them are they humans. Sans nodded and papyrus squeezed with joy before coughing and becoming serious.

" ahem humans, I the great papyrus declare that I shall capture you with my cunning traps and puzzles, and then I shall get all the things I deserve. Papyrus then grabbed sans and ran off, making frisk and Carter swear drop before looking at eachother.

" you saw that happen to right? Frisk nodded and Carter chuckled as he shook his head.

" good I thought I was crazy for a second there, hey I think I see an outpost ahead, it could be doggos be nodded and the two of them crept forward, until they were able to see doggo sitting at his post staring hard in front of him waiting.

" I smell humans, yes I do, but I don't see humans, if I see them I'll kill them yes. Carters eyes narrowed at this, and he threw some snow across doggos post, causing doggo to slash it.

" seems his vision is based on movement frisk, alright I have an idea, we'll climb over the post. Frisk nodded and Carter lifted him over first, allowing him to climb over the post as Carter followed. Now past doggos post, frisk and Carter high fived before continuing on their journey. As they continued on, the pair came across a cross roads, and Carter kneeled down as he spoke to frisk.

" which way do you think we should go frisk? Frisk rubbed his chin at this, and looked at both signs before pointing to the one that read north.

" let's head north first see what's up ahead. Carter nodded and stood up before the two continued onwards north until they came across a snow man that smiled at them.

" hello there humans, say your going to the surface right? I have a favor to ask of you, could you take a piece of me to the surface so I can see it? Carter and frisk nodded and smiled at the snowman.

" that shouldn't be to hard frisk, you want to carry the snow? Frisk nodded and smiled walking over to the snow man and grabbing a piece of him.

" we'll bring you up to the surface sure thing. The snowman smiled at the two and waved as they left and headed east, coming up to sans and papyrus once more.

" oh great now what do we have to deal with. Papyrus jumped hearing Carters voice and turned to look at Carter and frisk in surprise.

" sans the humans are here!


End file.
